<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to go together into the night by EasyPeasyPanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313958">to go together into the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyPeasyPanic/pseuds/EasyPeasyPanic'>EasyPeasyPanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all of my founders era fics [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Gen, I finally watched the episode on how Tobirama died and I was NOT pleased with it, Now With A Second Chapter, POV Senju Tobirama, POV Uchiha Kagami, Team Tobirama, Team as Family, They have to go back for dad-sensei, They might left but they go back, canon is being left alone as it has done him wrong, light teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyPeasyPanic/pseuds/EasyPeasyPanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Tobirama to die alone facing the Kinkaku Force had never been a possibility. </p><p>His students were far too attached to do such a thing. They decide to go back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama &amp; Team Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all of my founders era fics [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As much as I appreciate Tobirama's decision to sacrifice himself, I've elected to ignore that. There's no way his team just let that happen (or at least my version of the Escorts didn't.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Some memories never fade. For him, that's one of the few certainties he has in a world that seemed ever changing. His memories <em> never </em> fade. It's something good usually, because Kagami tries to always keep the <em> good </em>memories, always tries to use his Sharingan to memorize the happiest parts of his life to keep close to his heart. </p><p>Memories aren't helping him any right now. It isn't helping him breathe because his chest hurts from exhaustion and fear, like his breaths have chilled over his lungs until nothing remains but solid ice. It's all replaying in his head. Again and again. Over and over. </p><p><em> "One of us will have to divert their attention." </em>Again and again, his own voice in his head. On repeat, the clarity of the situation, his own words haunting him, over and over. </p><p>His legs buckle on the next tree branch, pinning him in place without his consent. His chakra wavers, but his body doesn't falter, not even a little. He can't take another step, not even one more. The wood creaks underneath him from the wild lashing of his chakra as his emotions kept him nearly falling apart. His team lingers, stopping ahead of him to wait for him. </p><p>(The apprehension in the air is palpable.)</p><p>"I take it back," Kagami says, breathlessly because his chest hurts now as the truth of the matter settles deep into his core. He feels their eyes on him, and he can see Hiruzen furrows his eyebrows with that familiar confusion. "My idea for using a decoy-- I'm taking it back."</p><p>Koharu bristles at his side, although he can see she's shifted down onto one knee to rest, leg tucked beneath her gracefully. It's probably to hide the terrified shaking, but Kagami notices that she can't hide her trembling hands. There's a blade pressed beneath her arm guards, tucked in with the bands that hold them on her arms. </p><p>"Now isn't the time for whatever <em> this </em> is," She tells him softly, uncharacteristically gentle in her tone despite the uncomfortable way her lips twist into half-hearted scowl. "Kagami, just…" Her voice slowly tapers off, as if she's released the words silently into the air and lost them on a motionless breeze. </p><p>He licks his lips, the taste of iron flooding his mouth where his teeth had dug into his lower lip until the soft flesh was raw and broken. He sucks at it until it hurts, just as Danzou comes to his side, his hands pressing against his shoulders. </p><p>"We have to go-- it isn't safe," He says distantly, his brown eyes drifting off towards the darkening forest. Almost as haunted as Kagami feels, almost as afraid of unseen enemies, but then again, how many could truly chase them if their teacher was left behind to handle it? How many would actually manage to slip past Tobirama-sensei? (How many would it take before they killed him?)</p><p>"We <em> can't </em> ." Kagami demands, sounding more like a petulant child not wanting to get up to go to the Academy rather than moments away from an imminent demise if they're being followed. He swallows hard again, shaking his head, glancing around at his teammates. "I wasn't <em> thinking </em>when I suggested we use a decoy. It wasn't a good choice." </p><p>But all of that was lies, spilling off his tongue like thick tar, heavy and ugly and souring his mouth. He hadn't suggested a damn thing because suggestions could be rebuked; what Kagami had made was a true and careful observation, one that he'd realized halfway from narrowly escaping burning to death on a battlefield to fleeing into trees that were too far away from home. </p><p>Torifu gives him a strange glance, lips pressed into a thin line as he regards him, although he jolts backwards. His eyes softened and he looked down at his sandals with an exhausted expression. </p><p>"It was our <em> only </em>choice." Torifu says softly. "And it's too late to argue it now. We need to keep moving, just in case--"</p><p>
  <em> Just in case Sensei is already dead and we're being pursued.  </em>
</p><p>"It wasn't our only choice." Kagami spits out, feeling an overwhelming shame wash over his skin like boiling water running down his spine. "It wasn't-- Sensei is going to <em> die </em> ." Which had been easier to accept before, when there was more adrenaline coursing through his veins, when it was a question of which of his friends should sacrifice themselves, before Kagami had time to <em> think </em> and remember and ache. </p><p>Memories are rushing through his head with every heartbeat. All the good things; the flash of Danzou's proud smile the first time that their team was complimented by the Shodai; the moment Hiruzen got sick after badgering Tobirama-sensei for a taste of sake when he finally gave him some; the sunset on top of that stupid and far too steep mountain in Uzushio that Sensei made them climb as they all grumbled the whole way up. The brief glances that his Sharingan managed to catch before Sensei caught him using it, because sometimes his constant spying irritated Tobirama and his teammates, or sometimes his teacher would just barely flinch at the sight of it if he didn't know Kagami would have it activated. Just a jumble of moments of their team, of their teacher, even at his angriest when a fight broke out between them or they were messing around in ways that cost Sensei money to repair; it was all <em> good </em> . Even some flashes of battles fought as genin, as chūnin, in this war they're still fighting; it was consistent. It was safe, they had each other and they had Sensei, and it was what made them a team. Laughing or crying with each other, being with each other, fighting <em> beside </em>each other. </p><p>"We can go back," Kagami says, his eyes drifting from Homura's wide and terrified eyes towards Hiruzen's contemplating, panicked ones. "It's-- it's <em> sensei </em> we're leaving behind. We can't." </p><p>"Kagami," Hiruzen murmurs, tugging at his sleeves in an old nervous habit. Tug and tug, the seams giving way to splinter off into stray pieces of thread. "It isn't-- he told us to <em> go </em>. He gave us our orders to return back to the village. We can't do anything." </p><p>"And we're listening? The only time we ever listen to him is when he dies?" Kagami cries out, furious. The world bleeds to red without his consent, and he blinks away the clarity of his vision. This isn't a memory he wants to keep, not really, but he's too worked up to try and deactivate his Sharingan. It takes him a moment to calm his breathing. "We're abandoning him."</p><p>"He's giving us a chance to live," Koharu offers up weakly, although her face pinches off into her usual irritated neutral. "He's willing to die for us, Kagami. It was his choice. Hiruzen volunteered." </p><p>Danzou flinches, settling his back against a tree. If anyone would rally to Kagami's cause, if anyone understood devotion or gave a damn about the life of the person that had taught them since childhood, it would be his closest friend. </p><p>"We can't just let him die-- we could fight at his side. We can go back for him," He says gently, approaching Danzou with a single leap to his branch. His friend's eyes are stormy with conflict, never leaving Kagami's red gaze, and the detail of his eyes enhanced. He always did have easy to read eyes, Kagami thinks hurriedly, even when he tried to hide his emotions, he was so easy to read. "It's <em> Tobirama-sensei </em>. We've trained under him since we were nine years old. We can't do this. Dan, please. He's our--" </p><p><em> Family </em> , Kagami wants to say, but he doesn't force the word out because that's not what's done between them. It's implied, it's in their bones and lungs and hearts; the <em> feeling </em> of being family to each other. It's never needed to be said, not after more than a decade of laughing, bleeding, killing, and mourning with each other. It wasn't necessary to say it. It was in their jokes and their fights, even their hurtful spats with each other over silly things, in the way they comforted each other and held each other, or when they would collaborate to mess with Tobirama, all of those little moments that had made up their lives up until this point. <em> Family </em>, Kagami thinks again, always the Uchiha, always emotional one, the one that held far too much love and expected it back in return. </p><p>Danzou looks like a rabbit watching a hawk swoop down without means to escape, caught and exposed. Afraid, Kagami thinks for a moment, and probably just as afraid as he feels right now too. Afraid to turn back to die, afraid to leave their teacher to die. <em>Afraid, afraid, afraid. </em></p><p>Danzou says nothing. He breaks their gaze, looking towards the black ground beneath them in shame, the moonlight shining on his dark hair. </p><p>"We'll die," Hiruzen says wetly, his voice hoarse with emotion like he was trying not to fall apart in front of them. There was still smeared blood on his lower chin. "Sensei gave us <em> orders </em> , he told us to go so we don't all die. I don't want you to--" <em> die </em> . Perhaps that was why Hiruzen volunteered to be decoy to begin with, maybe that was why Kagami's heart felt so heavy in his chest. It was harder, more painful to be the one to live, to be the one that has to continue on while knowing that somebody you loved ( <em> family, they were family </em>) was left behind. Kagami hadn't considered that before, hadn't thought about actually leaving somebody until it was too late. It aches all throughout his limbs.</p><p>"<em>Now</em> you care about dying?" Kagami asks quietly. "You volunteered not too long ago."</p><p>Hiruzen says nothing. He lets out a choked noise, furiously yanking at the seams of his clothing. Koharu closes her eyes, lips moving silently in a way that Kagami couldn't read in the darkness and the way she tilts her head. </p><p>"What can <em> we </em> do?" Koharu asks, almost desperately. "We were sent away for a reason. We might be able to handle the Kinkaku Force, but not Kinkaku himself. It'll be a wasted effort, we won't be able to save him. We'll just get to <em> watch </em> it happen." Her hand flutters across her face, hastily wiping away any tears that might begin to linger there. </p><p>To everyone's surprise, Homura speaks up. "I-- I agree with Kagami." He says, fiddling with his glasses, letting his fingers drum across them. His hand falls down from them, and his back straightens like steel. "You're right, Koharu, we'll probably lose. Our chances of survival aren't very high. And Tobirama-sensei might already be dead, but at least we could <em>try</em>. And if he's not, we could try to save him. Or...or at least we could all die together with Sensei. We've been together for fifteen years. I think I wouldn't mind dying if it was with you all." His whole body tenses, his limbs steadying and then trembling again, but his eyes are serious and determined. </p><p>Danzou nods shakily in agreement. </p><p>"I'd rather die with Sensei than leave him behind so I can live." He asserts, even if he still looks shaken by the thought. Danzou's eyes lifted to glance at each of his teammates, settling on his closest friend. "Torifu?"</p><p>Torifu smiles, just as he always has when they're making a mistake of some kind. The same smile that flashes through Kagami's head when he goes through his favorite memories with these people, his team. All of the messes they made and the people they've offended, and street brawls, and trips to the restuarant near the Hokage Tower where they ordered as much as they could just to watch Tobirama-sensei break down over the receipt when it was his turn to pay. </p><p>"We've been training under Tobirama-sensei for so long," Torifu says slowly, already readjusting his armour and rolling his shoulders. "And Shodai-sama, too, when he was alive. I think even if we can't win, we can certainly give them a fight. We can make Tobirama-sensei proud." He flings his arm around Kagami and Danzou's shoulders, smiling wetly. "I'd be happy to die with you. It's almost fitting, if you think about it. All of us going together like this. Probably divine punishment for all the chaos we caused as kids." </p><p>"Kids?" Kagami snorts quietly. "What about all the chaos we cause now?"</p><p>Koharu nods firmly, slipping her hair pins out of her hair, and sliding them into her weapon's pouch with practiced ease to keep them safe. "I wouldn't want to lose those in the fight," She says with her usual dismissive wave of the hand. "Saru, it's all up to you. You're the team leader and the Hokage. Are we going back?" </p><p>Saru stares at them, his lips shaking as he regards them all. He nods his head, already leaping back towards the branches that would lead them to sensei. "We'll all die together, or we'll live together." He calls back as moves with vigor, offering a wide, stupid-monkey-faced grin at Kagami. "We shouldn't have left Sensei. He wasn't willing to leave one of us. He's a part of this team, and we stick together. We're going back."</p><p>Kagami grins back at him, following after his team as quickly as his exhausted legs would take him, heart <em> pounding </em> inside his chest. "He might have left one of <em> us </em>. He just knew you were too much of an idiot to handle being by yourself. Remember that time you got lost in the Land of Rice Paddies, and Sensei had to go back for you?"</p><p>Hiruzen's laughter isn't forced, but it isn't as vibrant as it is in Kagami's head. "No, but I remember you all <em> leaving </em>me in the Land of Rice Paddies." He retorts fondly, one hand clutching a kunai tightly until his knuckles were a dark white. "I stop to adjust my sandals for a second, and you all leave me in a foreign country."</p><p>Danzou's lips twitched into a small smile. "I remember you getting lost, not stopping to fix your sandal." His face is grim, but relaxed enough for that familiar fondness as he looked at them. "We came back for you, didn't we?"</p><p>"Sensei came back for you," Homura adds on, and there's a heavy scroll hanging across his stomach now. He's opening it, skimming over the contents in the darkness, and Kagami keeps that memory too. If these are his last ones to keep, he wants them, all of them. "We took a vote to leave you, but Tobirama-sensei demanded we turn around." </p><p>Torifu's laughter fills the quiet night's humid air softly, "I voted to go back for you," He begins, and Hiruzen slows down just enough to match his pace, smiling. </p><p>"Torifu, my friend, thank you-- "</p><p>"You owed me five ryo. I had to get you back." </p><p>Saru's lip stuck out childishly, "I want my gratitude back. You're all horrible to me. It's only funny when we're being cruel to Dan," He gives Danzou a flirtatious wink that sent their friend's face into fuming red from annoyance or embarrassment. Koharu rolled her eyes fondly, and her smile was strained at the eyes, but the world around them settled in a comfortable, shared feeling of acceptance and familiarity. It was almost like it had always been, just the six of them bickering and joking and it almost felt natural, despite the fear coursing through their veins. A distraction, a last moment together. Even despite the overwhelming apprehention and the fear (because Kagami is human and he's <em> afraid </em>, but he isn't going to let that cause him any doubts on his decision), Kagami was secure knowing they were by his side, that they would be with him until the last moment, whether they lived or died. </p><p>Soon, too soon, they quieted down, the air around them turning into a burning malevolence of furious (<em> hot hot hot, huge, burning and overwhelming </em>) chakra that lashed out. The sounds of metal scraping against metal and the battle cries, the sound of rushing water where there should be none-- Tobirama-sensei, most likely. Still alive, still fighting. The stinging scent of blood in the air, thick and irony. So much blood, he thought, unwilling to stop or slow down, unwilling to give himself time to hesitate. The earth and trees were misshapen and tarnished by the wild destructiveness of jutsu in battle, forcing them to abandon the trees and travel by the unsteady ground. </p><p>"We might win," Hiruzen says softly, though it doesn't sound like encouragement. He's still smiling at them. They smile back, a mixture of adrenaline-induced confidence and acceptance and absolute devotion to each other. </p><p>They descend into the battle. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had to fight with myself to keep it short and vague instead of turning this into a full blown thing where we go over who lives and dies and all that mess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>His ears are ringing. </p><p>A buzz inside his head, loud and pounding, overwhelming and so so <em> loud. </em>Around him there's a hazy shift of chakra, bright and hot, like static electricity against the skin right before the shock. He ducks down, the shifting making his teeth clatter as another wave of chakra settles across his body, some of it thick and heavy like burning sulfur across his skin. His fingers weave into familiar signs, and the sound of rushing water in his ears is a comfort like he's been dipped in the river and all the overwhelm had been cleaned off of him. He sucks in a breath, the ring of metal screeching across metal; far too close to his body. </p><p>Tobirama twists, easily gliding across the forest floor, his kunai dug into the soft throat of someone. A woman, he thinks for a moment, a long jagged scrawl of a line through her village's symbol. She crumbles before him, mouth still pulled taut into a sneer, and Tobirama shifts backwards to avoid a tantō that comes for his side. It takes a moment to avoid it, and he curses his own weakness for a moment. His time on the frontlines had been too long, and he was perpetually exhausted from the long drag of weeks outside the village. There hadn't been time to come home, not for long, not with the war raging on and the mess of dying shinobi under his command, and he was always shifting through teams. Sending his students home and then calling them back a week later when their relief was too exhausted and needed relieved. Constant, never-ending. </p><p>He jumps, narrowly missing the scorched earth that follows in his wake, the world shifting into a mess of flames licking at the trees and hastily thrown together earth-shattering techniques. He's running low on chakra, almost. Enough to fight on, but he's going to have to reserve it for now. His fingers shift from a hand sign, <em> wasteful </em>, into grabbing a handful of shuriken from his side pouch. He twists in the air, leading two pursuers on, and then throws himself down onto a branch. His shuriken are angled towards their throats, the few spots where the dark grey armour left them uncovered. </p><p>One of them smiles up at him, a flash of blood-stained teeth and narrowed eyes, his chakra sparking like lighting after a rush of thunder. Loud and buzzing, ringing but underwhelming when compared to the toxicity of the Kyūbi's sulphur-like chakra that permeates in the air. It threatens to turn all of his senses into a haze just from the bubbling blaze of it. Tobirama is quick to ground himself, preparing for an onslaught of electricity. It's counterable, of course, but isn't going to assist him in reserving his chakra if he's redirecting or countering. He shifts through his own hand signs as static buzzes through the air. </p><p>It fizzles out. </p><p>There's something, a noise, the splatter of blood across the floor. His attention snaps to the trees, searching, trying to shift through all the chakra that surrounds him, too many to go through. He searches, the taste of blood across his lips and the quiet hum of warmth across the field. He watches a man fall, some distance away, just the noise of flesh as it squelches from the end of a blade. </p><p>Everything descends into madness before he realizes what's happening. The world explodes into multiple techniques; flames licking across the ground as lightning flashes through the sky above them. Looming and dangerous, preparing for use. Kunai with explosive tags rain down, except they aren't coming for Tobirama, avoiding him entirely. There's a familiar chakra that's shockingly close; loose and heavy like wind in a storm before it gets started, just like his student. No, no, it was--</p><p>Danzou. Metal against metal, blades meeting blades. The world shatters apart in the form of explosions and the mockingly interested feel of Kinkaku's chakra from where he lingers in the trees to watch. He searches the smoke, extends his senses, and then he puts a sword through the belly of man that tries to come at him from behind without looking back. He doesn't see Danzou, however, can't find him in this mess. </p><p>For a hopeful moment, Tobirama pretends he imagined it. A teacher's weakness, just a soft hope that he could feel them one last time, just to know they were still alive and safe. In his moment of desperate delusion, he's thankful, <em> almost </em>, that they aren't here. That they've fled. </p><p>He's wrong, of course. Hopes are just that, are just <em> hopes </em> which are fleeting and unkind, and he sees a flash of frayed fabric and the echo of metal snapping, almost like someone's taken hold of Homura's glasses once more to snap them like Kagami would when they were young.</p><p>(Kagami stopped when Tobirama began to make him pay for the broken glasses, but only because Homura's mother began to make <em> Tobirama </em>pay for them.)</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He calls out, before he realizes he's speaking. "What are you <em> doing </em>?"</p><p>Saru's smiling at him as he appears in front of him, as if he doesn't feel the ooze of thick, heavy brimstone chakra in the air. There's blood running from his nose, and a kunai tucked in his palm. The smell of smoke in the air is heavy and new, like the aftermath of one of Kagami's techniques. </p><p>"No," Tobirama repeats, again and again. "No, no. You were-- No--" He dives into the midst of battle, searching. He finds Koharu with her teeth bared, wild and screeching and so <em> so slow </em>as she stumbles through the mud that raises up to consume her, but she manages to escape before he intervenes. </p><p>"We came back for you," Hiruzen calls out, somewhere from behind him. The world is still tumbling, still heavy and burning, everything falling apart in front of him. </p><p>Tobirama is <em> afraid </em>, he realizes. That isn't normal, that isn't safe. He hasn't felt fear in years, and can think of only a handful of times when he felt the icy dread of terror inside the pit of his stomach. Such a rare, unnecessary feeling that could be disregarded. He had been afraid in those moments before Kawarama had died in a mess of explosive tags and terrified eyes. Afraid and gagging when he felt Itama's chakra fall apart and rot from miles away, terrified when he realized his elder brother was dosing himself with liquor and hemlock to try to test the limits of what plants his everlasting body could withstand. Terrified when he buried his big brother with lips still stained with the blackberries of nightshade. Fear was always associated with death, at least for him, and it sends his heart pounding deep in his chest. He's afraid, he realizes, but not for himself, he's afraid for his students.</p><p><em> Put your emotions aside </em>, Tobirama reminds him, just as he had reminded them when he sent them away. It does little to settle him. Despite his kills, they're still outnumbered, still outmatched. His students are tired, he knows, exhausted from weeks of being called back to the front again and again by their teacher with little time for rest inside the village. It was selfish of him, Tobirama knew, to have commanded them to come back to his side again and again, even when he knew they were exhausted and overwhelmed, but he trusted no other team to be by his side, to know his commands by heart and what to do without being told. </p><p>Perhaps they came back without being ordered out of habit. It had been weeks since they had been home, and even when they had been back at the village, Tobirama sent for them within days. It was only nature for them to return, to think of their escape as a few moments of rest and reprieve before they needed to return. It isn't fair to them. It isn't right, but they're here, and Tobirama searches for an escape for them. To send them back towards safety, to protect them before their exhaustion and lack of chakra gets them killed; it was one thing to know he was going to die here. That was acceptable. But to think of any of his students losing their lives would be-- there's no words, it's unimaginable. A pain Tobirama wouldn't be able to handle, to survive. If he survived them in this madness, he wouldn't live for much longer before he killed himself to follow after them. He couldn't--</p><p>His hands shift into a single sign. The dragon that appears out of water, boiling and furious, roars a hiss of steam that covers the sound of screaming as he intervenes before one of the damned Kinkaku Force manages to strike at Danzou's back. Tobirama strides forward, hauling him up, examining the blood-streaked hair that clung to his forehead and the wide eyes and the struggle to catch his breath. </p><p>"I'm alright, Sensei." Danzou says, his shoulders squared and set in his quiet facade of arrogant strength. His body heaves for more air, and he's not putting his full weight on his left leg. </p><p>None of this was alright. None of it, not when they were supposed to flee. Tobirama had given orders for them to return to the safety of the village; why did they never listen to him? The one time he needed their obedience, the time it mattered most, and they would lose their lives over his poor leadership. He could have laughed. </p><p>The one time he expected them to listen. Why was he surprised that they didn't?</p><p>"Go towards the southern tree line," Tobirama orders again, extending his senses. Kinkaku's brimstone chakra to the north, waiting and amused. Twelve-- thirteen shinobi remaining, still fighting, still well-prepared to continue the fight with more chakra between them than any of his students' combined. But they were staying towards Kinkaku, and that gave Tobirama enough of an opening to begin to send his students back out with the hope he could stop the rogue Kumogakure shinobi before they hunted his students down like hunting dogs to wounded prey. "I'll send the others out after you, but you'll need to be quick. It's farther off to Konoha, but you can continue south and loop back around when it's safe. Go." </p><p>"No," Danzou replies, his shoulders shaking as he lowers his head. There's a touch of confidence that he usually doesn't have when he speaks to his teacher. "No, I'm not leaving. <em> We're </em> not leaving."</p><p>"You'll die," Tobirama replies bluntly, hoping fear and self-preservation will force him into obedience. "If not from them, from Kinkaku. You'll die, <em> go </em>." It feels like he's running out of time, it feels like he's wasting it. They need to go, to run, he has to get to the others. </p><p>"I know," Danzou's voice is small, but unafraid. His eyes are emboldened in a way that he had lacked not too long ago when Tobirama asked for a volunteer. "I'm-- we're not leaving you." He disappears from his teacher's grasp with a flicker of chakra he can't afford to waste, right back in the fight, desperate and bloody. Hardened eyes, a flash of metal, the scent of blood and the cry of a dying-- now dead-- man. </p><p>It hits him then that he hadn't been staring at a child. None of them are-- are <em> children. </em> Not anymore; everyone is hard-lines where there were once soft, fat faces. Taller and older; some more than others as Torifu was a few inches taller than even Tobirama now, taller than everyone. Adults, they were adults. Tobirama had taken them out drinking once or twice before the war was in full swing, just a cup or two for a bunch of grinning twenty two year olds. These aren't children, but Tobirama feels a twist in his stomach at the idea of losing them either way. He had done his duty, managed to bring them up into adulthood, managed to get to their first taste of alcohol. He had done his duty, fulfilled his responsibility. If they chose to die here, that was their decision. It wasn't like they would be dying young, right? However, children or not, these were his... <em> something </em>. </p><p>The word students didn't seem to fully convey what he felt for them. They weren't just his students. They were <em> his </em> in every sense. His students, his responsibility, for the past fifteen years, the reason his wallet was perpetually empty between feeding the little bottomless pits or paying for their expensive repairs to tea houses everywhere; they were the people he invited to clan functions and took to festivals and made sure to teach manners and some basic politics so they would be polite in public so <em> maybe </em>they'd be allowed back in the half of the village that voted to ban them. They were his and he had led them out here into this mess of a war to die, and if that isn't his final regret, he doesn't know what is. </p><p>He feels the shift in the air around them before he hears the soft exhale from the dirt when sandals landed against them. Kinkaku swaggers forward, pleased by the turn of events if the way his lips stretched over his sharpened teeth into an amused sneer. His chakra is hotter now, all burning sulphur and ozone oozing off of him in a mixture that made his stomach twist. It was nothing like the moments when Mito's composure would slip, not even close. It was more sinister, more diluted. </p><p>"Tobirama, or would you prefer Nidaime? I try to be careful with my words," He calls out with a sharp grin. "It's been a while. Nice to see you're still alive."</p><p>The last encounter had been difficult, an ambush between the two brothers that had left Tobirama in a dangerous state, which had prompted his students to decide that Tobirama needed guards to go on political missions. He'd narrowly escaped with his life only by having enough chakra to use his hiraishin to take him close to the border. </p><p>His voice is hoarse and deep with a strange shift to it, far too pleased with him as if he were already certain of his victory. "You aren't going to leave this time?" His sneer sends shockwaves down Tobirama's spine as he tries to conjure up a plan. He might be able to use his Hiraishin again, perhaps with the last wisps of chakra he has left. </p><p>He could leave, perhaps. He could escape. He could flee back to Konohagakure to plan, to reassess the situation, to begin a squad to counter the Kinkaku Force-- what's left of it. Tobirama is certain he <em> could </em>escape. </p><p>He isn't going to. </p><p>Somebody appears at his side, and Tobirama shoves his arm out to push them back behind him. He turns his head, and Kagami peer at him for a long moment, his eyes hard and lips pursed. There was fresh blood slathered across his chest where his armour had splintered off, most likely from the same shuriken embedded in his thighs.  </p><p>"Koharu is--" Kagami's voice cuts off, his lips thinning out again into a tight squeeze that hid a tremble. His eyes were hard and angry, and he turned his gaze straight onto Kinkaku without an ounce of fear in them. He doesn't finish what he was going to say. It doesn't matter. Tobirama already <em> knows </em>what he was going to say, he already felt it. The loss in his chest, the ache of it and the shift of chakra around them. He offers him a sad smile, presses a hand on top of his head comfortingly. His fingers caught in the wild curls. </p><p>Yes, Tobirama could leave. He could flee to one of his Hiraishin markers near the border, as he did last time. Collapse there, exhausted and bruises and bordering on chakra-related death. But he wouldn't be able to take his students with him-- he wasn't strong enough. He wasn't well enough; didn't have enough chakra or energy to do so. And he had made many, many horrible mistakes in his life, but leaving them had never crossed his mind and wouldn't be one of them. </p><p>"No," Tobirama said, furious, to the monster than peered down at them with a red smile. He draws a kunai from his pouch, one of only three that he has left.  "No, I have no intentions of leaving." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welp, now that this is done, i can work on writing some touka senju fics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>